Silence
by DantanaLovatic
Summary: [Reupload]Brody and Cassandra go through hell when something happens to their Daughter Rachel and Finn save their friends marriage?


Brody was out with Cassandra. Their 16 year old daughter Kyla was home alone. Brody and Cassandra came home after midnight and saw that their door wasn´t closed. They walked in and saw blood. Cassandra and Brody were panicking and they didn´t care if anyone was in there. They just had to make sure that their baby girl was okay. When Brody ran into his daughters bedroom he raced over to Kyla. She was lying on the floor, there was blood everywhere, she was dead. But her big blue eyes were staring at Brody, she looked shocked so she clearly saw her murderer. Cassandra was crying hysterically and Brody called the police with tears in his eyes.

They found the killer a week later, it was Kylas ex boyfriend Justin. He was mad at her because she broke up with him for a guy named Luke. Cassandra and Brody invited just the most important people to the funeral. Finn and Rachel came with their daughter Maggie. Santana and Brittany came with their sons Emilio and Raik. Kurt and Blaine came with their children Rose and Dylan. Brodys brother Dean came. And Kylas grandparents. Kylas best friends Ivy and Lynn. Oh and Luke of course. It was really emotional because Kyla could make everyone smile and now she was gone. Brody held Cassandra close. This was a nightmare to them. Cassandra couldn´t sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw her daughter lying on the floor with blood everywhere. She was crying into Brodys shoulder and Brody cried silently with her while holding his wife close. Rachel was crying really hard too because Kyla was her goddaughter.

Two Days later Cassandra found out she was pregnant. She hoped that she will have a baby girl. And she would make her middle name be Kyla, because she wanted to honor her beautiful daughter. Who got murdered. She promised herself that she would never ever leave this baby alone. She didn´t wanted to give anyone the chance to take this baby from her like Justin did with Kyla. But there was a problem. Because Cassandra and Brody weren´t talking much. Not about Kyla, not about the pregnancy not about anything. They were just saying "Bye" and "Morning", but that was it.

Rachel and Finn decided to help their friends to find their way back together. They knew it would be hard, but Kyla would wanted her parents to be happy, with eachother. So the two decided to move back to New York. Can Finn and Rachel help Brody and Cassandra through this?

Finn and Rachel had an apartment in the same building as Brody and Cassandra. It was summer break so Maggie didn´t have to go to school. She decided to meet up with her aunt Beth who was 24 and had a little daughter named Tamilyn. She just turned one. She wanted to meet Beth, Tami and her grandma Shelby at a nice restaurant near the apartment where she lives now. The 16 year old walked to the restaurant. Finn was watching hockey with Brody. While Rachel took Cassandra out for a spa day.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked. Brody shrugged his shoulders and looked at Finn with sad eyes.

"I miss her Finn. She was my little Princess." He said sadly.

"She is still with you. Right there!" Finn said and took Brodys hand to lay it onto his chest.

"I know, of course she will always be in my heart but I miss holding her. She always watched football with me and we cuddled." Brody sniffled.

"The pain will be better." Finn told him.

"When? And how do you know that?" Brody asked him crying.

"Umm I don´t know when and how, but I can tell you it will get better, I mean your wife is pregnant and you are going to be a daddy again. Even without Kyla you still have people to care about and people that care about you." Finn told him.

"I just miss my little girl so much!" Brody sobbed into one of the pillows which were lying on the couch.

"I know Brody I know!" Finn patted Brody´s back and sighed sadly.

"I wanna kill this bastard for doing this to my little girl!" Brody said with puffy red eyes.


End file.
